


A Case

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Possible gender issues for Roy, but not explored well because this is a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Roy tries on Dinah's fishnets. Dick walks in on him.





	A Case

"The fishnets look great on Black Canary, but are you sure you can pull them off?" 

Roy glances behind him, having never heard the door to Ollie's apartment open, and fumbles for an explanation. 

The problem being that really, there's no good explanation for why he's standing there in a pair of Dinah's fishnets. Excepting the truth, and Roy isn't about to explain that to anyone, least of all Dick Grayson.

"I have a case," he manages to come up with, and winces at how pathetic that sounds. It's not a surprise that the world's second greatest detective calls him on it.

"A case, huh?" Dick smirks and Roy can only wish that the world would open up and swallow him whole. He's been wishing that for a while, actually, and Dick's presence only makes him wish for it all the more. 

"Yeah. A case."

"That's too bad. Because if you have a case, I guess you'll have to leave, and truth be told? I really am enjoying the look of those fishnets."

"Really?"

Dick takes a step forward and grins a smile that looks more than a little predatory. "Always wondered how they would feel to touch, you know?"

The spend the next hour answering that question, and Roy has never been so happy to have Ollie away.


End file.
